Ino's sweet party
by SakuraSasuke500
Summary: Ino's going to have a sweet 16 at her house at 7pm. But things get hectick.. rated for language, sake, and references to sex. Thanks again Shadow Dragon13,Kitsunequeen,Konoha Lotus,Psycho Grant,and anime hime7. They and there stories rule! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Pairings: SakuSasu, NaruHina, Nejiten, InoShika, GarraKana, TemOC, ShinOC, Kib aOC, ItachOC, DeidreOC

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akane, Ayama, Matteo, Midoriko, or Ryuu. The OC's are Konoha Lotus, Shadow Dragon13, Phycho Grant, anime hime7, and kitsunequeen93.

Rating: T

_Age dose not protect you from love. But love, to the same extent,love can protect you from age._

Sakura and Sasuke were walking home from school talking about there homework. "So to get the answer I have to just multiply?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, then take the answer and-" Sakura was cut off by a loud voice.

"BILLBOARD BROW! I HAVE HUGE NEWS!" Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Ino running to them.

"What Ino?" Ino looked at her with bright eyes. Ino started to jump up and down in excitement and squealed. Shikamaru walked up behind her.

"What a pain. Just tell them Ino." He said.

"MyparentsaregoingtobeouttoworktonightandtheysaidIcanhavemysweet16partythere!" Ino said so fast only few can understand her. Sakura's eyes went wide as she took Ino's hand and they started to jump up and down, screaming, "OHMYGOD!" Over and over, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck did you say?" He asked, Sakura and Ino stopped jumping and calmed down.

"I said my parents are going to be out to work tonight and they said I can have my sweet 16 party there." Ino said. "I'm telling all of my friends, even Garra and Kankuro." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, gave it to them, and ran away.

"Wait Ino-!" Sasuke pulled on her arm and motioned the paper. They read it silently.

**Ino's Super Cool Sweet 16 Party!**

**Starts at 7'O clock **

**Ends Whenever!**

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and Sasuke stared at the paper. "So are you going Sasuke?" He smirked.

"If you're not then I don't see a point." Sakura smiled and walked to her house waving.

"Bye Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnn." Sakura emphasized the 'kun' suffix, He smirked and walked to his apartment.

Ino gave out the cards explaining the time and expected Shika to come at five to seven. Once she stepped foot in the house her family was already gone and she had the house to herself. She put on a purple sweater and purple and white skirt. She got everything ready by six fifty. She sighed and sat on the couch. The doorbell rang, she swore under her breath and thought it was Shika. She opened the door to reveal Shika in a white-T with a brown jacket and brown pants. He pecked her lips.

"Hi Ino-chan." She smiled and stepped away from the door to let him in.

"Hi Shika-kun." They sat on the couch.

"Did you just finish setting up?" She nodded.

"Yep!" Ino said as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Hinata wearing a red and white dress that ended at her knees. "Hi Hinata come-" Naruto jumped out of a bush and Ino screamed. He laughed

"Thanks Hina-chan that was-"A fist punched him in the face and he landed at the end of the porch.

"Naruto you are _so_ annoying!" Hinata walked over to Naruto. Shikamaru was behind Ino, because he heard the commotion.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you okay?" Hinata asked as she examined him. He wore orange sweats with a black-T and a orange sweat shirt un zipped.

"Doesn't look like we missed much." Sasuke said. He stood next to Sakura, Kanami, and Garra. He wore a black sweater with white shorts, Sakura wore a pink skirt with sakura petals on it a white sweat shirt that also had sakura petals. Kanami wore a navy sweat shirt and matching black sweats. Garra wore a red sweater with black sweats.

" About time billboard brow. Even the numb skull made it here before you." Ino said, Sakura smiled.

"That's because he has Hinata-san. Hinata, Naruto is very lucky to have you as a girlfriend. You tell him that." Naruto groaned.

"Ya 'no I'm awake. Right?" Naruto asked.

"Not for long if you keep on being annoying." Sakura threatened.

"Well isn't that a bit harsh?" Kiba asked, he stood next to Akane with Akamaru, Shino, Ayame, Matteo, and Temari. Kiba wore brown slacks with a gray and black sweat shirt. Akane wore a blue skirt that went to her knee's and a white sweater.. Shino wore gray sweats with a onyx sweater with his signature glasses. Ayame wore a jade sweater with a black skirt, her hair was up in a ponytail. Matteo wore a scarlet T-shirt with a white jaket and white pants. Temari wore a gold and plaid shirt with black pants, she had her hair in twin ponytails.

"Not at all." Ino said. "Hey where's Kankuro?" she asked .

"Sick. You should've seen him, puking all over and crying at the toilet, 'why me!'" Temari faked cried, then laughed.

"Funny." Neji said next to Tenten and… what the? Tsunade and Jiriya? Tenten wore a white and burgundy red Chinese style dress with white leggings, her hair was in one long braid. Neji wore a white long sleeved shirt with bronzed shorts. Tsunade wore a white-t under a green cloak and coal pants, Jiriya wore a gray and scarlet kimono type shirt with a red cloak-ish thing.

"Okay can everyone stop with the odd openings and coming out of nowhere!" Ino yelled, Tenten giggled.

"But this is everyone isn't it?" Ino glared at Tenten playfully, Tenten kept smiling.

"Don't push it panda-chan." Ino replied and let everyone inside.

"Oh, Ino." Tsunade said as she entered. " Do you mind if I brought sake?" Tsunade grinned and Ino's anime sweat dropped.

"Um,… sure?" Tsunade said great and put it on the table in the living room. "Okay sit in a circle." Ino said. "Let's play truth or dare!" Ino sat down on the violet carpet next to Shikamaru and turned to Tsunade and Jiriya. "Did you two happen to see…you know." Ino said quietly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and Ino scratched her head nervously.

"Um…well I invited…" Ino was cut off by someone knocking on the door. She ran to get it, Shikamaru sighed and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't think anything of it. Ino just wanted to invite…well you're going to kill the messenger if I tell." Itachi, Midoriko, Deidara, and Ryuu entered the room. Itachi wore a black over jacket with a crimson shirt and black pants. Midoriko had her fire-red hair in a high ponytail and wore a black skirt with a matching onyx jacket. Deidara wore a orange dress shirt with black pants. Ryuu wore (More info later). Ryuu and Midoriko slighly blushed and lowered there heads slightly.

"Um…hi?" Midoriko said. Sasuke shot up and ran to Itachi. Itachi had left Sasuke an Kanami alone without anyone to care for them when there parents died, and he went and moved on the other side of the village. Sasuke was majorly pissed and glared at Itachi. Kanami stopped him and threw him in the direction of Sakura, knowing she would catch him, and faced Itachi and Midoriko.

"I'm glad you two are happy together." Kanami said with a blank expression. "But Itachi, you're hanging by a thread before I punch the living shit out of you." Itachi and Midoriko smiled and sat in the circle with Deidara and Ryuu.

"Okay! Now where did I put the bottle?" Ino reached behind her and placed the empty bottle in the middle of the circle. "It's my birthday so I'm going first." Ino spun the bottle and it landed on a blushing Hinata. Hinata blushed a deep scarlet and Ino smirked. "Hinata-chan, truth or dare?" Hinata thought for a moment.

"D-D-D-D-Dare I-Ino-c-chan."Ino smirked mischievously.

"I dare you, Hinata Huyga to drink a full bottle of sake." Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. She got up and took a bottle of sake. She nervously sat down and, with shaking hands, unplugged the cork. Tsunade pushed the bottle down her throat and Hinata drank it.

"Hey old lady Tsunade what are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Naruto asked and Hinata finished the sake. Tsunade took the bottle from her mouth and Hinata gasped for air. Naruto held her in his arms.

"She was taking too long! I wanted to get a move on!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan, you okay?" He asked and Hinata kissed him straight on the mouth! Without a blush or hesitation, all of the girls except for Kanami, and most of the boys looked at the scene with wide eyes. Yep, she's drunk. Hinata fell unconscious for a moment and Naruto, for once blushed an had wide eyes. "Wow, my first kiss." He said while still holding Hinata.

"Wow, now that's pathetic." Sasuke said, Naruto was still in a daze. "For the love of…just spin the bottle Naruto." For once Naruto was quiet, he reached for the bottle and spun it. It landed on Neji.

"Okay Neji truth or dare?" Naruto asked calmly. Sakura slapped him. "Ow!" He yelled, back to normal. "Sakura-chan that wasn't nice!" Sakura glared at him.

"Baka! It was to get you back to your normal self! You're so annoying!" Sakura scolded him. Naruto rubbed his head and turned back to Neji.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto asked him again.Neji gave Naruto a blank look and crossed his arms.

"Hn. Truth." Neji said and Naruto spressed a giggle, unforchunatly it slipped a bit to a evil laugh. No jk it was a chuckle.

"Is it true you lik- no _love_ Tenten?" Naruto leaned forward and Neji and Tenten blushed. Neji mumbled something. Naruto leaned more forward and cupped his ear, smileing mischeveously. "Whhhhhat? I didn't catch that. Could you repeat it," Naruto laughed, "louder?" Neji glared at the knockle head ad blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Yes." Neji said, Naruto laughed again.

"Yes what?" Tenten hit his head, blushing like Hinata.

"We understand what he said yes to, baka." Tenten said and sat back down, and childishly crossed her arms.

"Hn. I guess I have to spinthis damned bottle now." Neji spun it and it landed on Kiba. "Alright, truth or dare?" He asked Kiba, Akamaru barked.

"Okay boy, dare." Kiba answered with a conffedent smirk on his face. Neji had his own smirk.

"I dare you to lit dog crap on fire and put it on Zakon and his brother's porch." Kiba looked pale. After a moment of silence Kiba fell over.There was another moment of silence to remember Kiba, a good dog trainer about to die. Leaving behind a crush and his best fried Akamaru, yes a dog, really sad. A few minutes later Kiba rushed in the door with Akamaru on his head, diving under the table with sake on it like a child. Akane crawled over to Kiba.

"Kibaaaa? You have to come out now, it's okay no one's going to hurt you." Slowly Kiba walked to the circle of his friends and spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura.

"Truth or dare Sakura?" Kiba asked with more confedence. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Truth." Sakura said, Kiba smirked...again.

"Is it true that you sleep with a safty blanket?" Sakura slightly blushed. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Yes...I sleep with my baby blanket." Sakura lowered her head as Kiba snickered. Sakura spun the bottle to get over her embarrasses. Oh shit...It landed on Deidara.**(AN: I hate the way he talks.)**

"Deidara, truth or dare?" Sakura asked. He didn't even think.

"Dare, un" He said. Sakura smiled.

"I dare you to stop saying 'un' for the rest of the night!"**(AN: That solves one prob.)** Deidara frowned.

"Dang it, u-" He caught himself and stopped mid-sentence. He grumbles and spun the bottle. It landed on Garra. "Truth or dare Garra?" Garra kept his regular emotionless expression on.

"Truth." Garra said.

"Is it true that you got a quadruple kill on Halo 3?" Deidara asked.

"No...I don't play Halo 3." He said. Garra spun the bottle and it landed on Ino. "Truth or dare?" Ino smiled.

"Dare!" Ino yelled.

"I dare you to stop this game." Garra said, Ino's jaw dropped.

"Why, for the sake of humanity?" Ino asked.

"It's boring." Garra said and he and Kanami plugged there ears.

"How the fuck is it boring?! Kiba almost _died_! Neji _finally_ told Tenten his fealings! Hinata _kissed _a idiot!" After seeing Ino's mouth stopped moving they unplugged there ears.

"I don't know. Its a dare you have to complete it or a punishment right?" He asked. Ino had smoke coming out of her ears.She closed her eyes.

"Fine. Now were going to play 7 minuites in heaven!" Ino forgot her anger and got a hat from the table. "Okay! Guys put something or write something on a paper and put it in the hat! Girls turn _away_ from your boyfriends." The girls went to the other side of the room and looked at the wall while they talked about lord knows what. Hinata woke up and sat next to them. The guys put blank peices of colored paper in the hat.

"Done." They said in unison. The girls formed another circle, girls on one side and boys on the other.

"Okay since it's my party Hinata goes first!" Hinata blushed again and reached into the hat hoping to get Naruto. She pulled out a orange piece of paper. Naruto grinned.

"Come on Hina-chan!" Naruto pulled Hinata twards the closit while Neji glared a glare that said touch-my-cosin-and-you-die. Ino closed the door behind them and set a baking clock to 7 minuites.

**In The Closet**

Hinata couldn't see anything in the dark closet. She reached a hand out, slicing throught the dark abis and felt something soft. She closed her fingers on it to tell its shape. It was a small triangle. "Naruto-kun? Is this you?"

"Yeah. Can you let go of my nose Hina-chan." He said in a weird voice, probubly from Hinata squeezing his nose. Hinata blushed a shade of pink and imediatly let go of his nose.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "I was trying to tell where you were." Naruto laughed.

"It's okay Hina-chan!" Hinata smiled.

**Outside The Closet**

"What in the name of kami are they doing in there?" Tenten asked. There was an odd sound coming from the closet. Kiba snickered.

"Do you think they're doing..." Kiba started. Neji glared at him, Ryuu hit him in the head.

"How dose it sound like _that_?" Ryuu asked, Kiba rubbed his head and stepped back a foot or two.

"Hey! It's just a suggestion! Please don't kill me Neji!" Kiba begged **(AN: Not the best point of view for Kiba fans.)**. Neji closed his eyes.

"Hn. Next time don't ask if there doing that when one of the people your talking about has a cosin you know is listening." Neji opened his eyes. "And I don't think Naruto would do that to Hinata-sama, especaly not here." There was another strange noise riht after Neji stopped. Everyone's anime sweat dropped.

**In The Closet **

"Hina-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto reached for where he thought Hinata was but found air.

"Y-Y-Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto lowered his head. He heard her voice coming from the floor. He bent down to the floor and reached for Hinata. He felt a slimy substance and shot his arm back.

"Eeeewwwww. Hina-chan are you sure your okay?" He heard another odd sound. He _finally_ relized what happened. "Hina-chan are you puking?" Hinata caughed trying to get rid of the taste. Ino opened the door and hit Matteo in the head.

"Matteo your such a perve!" Ino looked to Hinata and helped her up. Hinata's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and everyone looked to Naruto.

"What happened to Hinata-chan?" Midoriko asked.

"She puked because of the sake." Naruto said and everyone nodded. Ino stood up.

"Alright Billboardbrow it's your turn!" Ino said and nearly shoved the hat into Sakura's face. Sakura sighed and took out a piece of paper.

**In the closet (Sasuke and Sakura)**

"Blue." Sakura said and Sasuke grabbed her hand and took her to the closet. Sakura blushed slightly and Ino winked to her and shut the door behind them. In the dark Sasuke still held her hands. "Sasuke-kun is everything okay?" Sakura asked. He didn't answer, Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Sasuke-" Sasuke pushed her gently up agenst the wall and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened and after a minuite or two she gave in. Sasuke smiled agenst her lips. Sasuke pulled back and releast her from his hold. Ino opened the door and sighed in disapointment.

"There not kissing, oh, you guys are _so_ lame." Ino pouted and Sakura giggled and pulled Sasuke from the closet. Ino looked to the clock and groaned.

"We need to wrap this up! So Matteo, Temari, go to the closet in the hall. Um... Deidara and Ryuu, you have this one, Itachi and Midoriko have the bathroom, and Neji and Tenten has the pantry!" Ino shouted the four way type of 7 minuites in hevean. In seven minuites the eight of them came out smirking. Ino then kicked them all out. Shikamaru stayed because he was sleeping there...

**I know it sucked. Next chapt is on the was home. Sry it's late and I have to plan my suiside attempt.**

**Sry if these arn't the couples you liked.**


	2. Author NoteIt's short

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah It's my first a****uthor note. No the story isn't being dropped. Just a notice that I procrastinate alot and right now, I'm procrastinateing this. Just a notice, don't worry I 'm working on it. And sorry but I can't give you a date to expect. Sorry it's just school and shit like that. I'll review when I can.**

**SakuraSasuke500.**


	3. Prolouge

Pairings: SakuSasu, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemOC, ItaOC, DeiOC, KibaOC, ShinOC, GarrOC.

_Declaimer: I don't own Nauto, any of the OC's except for mine, Thanks again Konoha Lotus, Psycho Grant, Shadow Dragon13, KitsuneQueen93, and anime hime7._

**Prologue**

OK, so the night came and went, along with the years. So in no time, they all graduated high school and settled down in there home town. Sakura and Sasuke had three boys by the time they were both 32. The Oldest's name was Daisuke, he is mostly like Sasuke and is about 5. The middle child's name is Toshiro and is a prodigy and has Sakura's smarts and Sasuke's wits, he is 4 and has the same birthday as Daisuke just a year apart. And the youngness's name is Len, he's mostly like Sakura, and (With my author's powers seeing into the future and writing this up) will have a lot of friends that are girls, and _not gay._

Ino and Shikamaru got married when they just got out of high school. And had there first child, a girl, when they were 25. Her name was Aiko and was Ino a lot, happy energetic and pretty, she's now 7. And there second child was born when they were 28, his name is Nae and is sleepy, lazy and social even though he doesn't show it. He's 4 and in pre school. Ino and Shikamaru are now 32 like Sasuke and Sakura.

Tenten and Neji got married when they were 25. When Ino was leaving there wedding because it ended, she went into labor. So naturally Tenten and Neji were the god parents of Aiko. Tenten and Neji had there only child when they were 29. Her name was Hinako, since she was named after Hinata, and is 3. And later is going to be shy like Hinata, but be as interested in weapons as Tenten, and be as powerful as Neji with the byakugan.

Naruto and Hinata married when they were 27 and had the first of four children when they were 28. Her name was Aoi, because of her blue hair, she is shy like Hinata but smiles like Naruto. Midoriko helped name her so she was the god mother and Sasuke the God father was Itachi. Her second girl was Aoi's twin and named Hyuka because of her bright blue eyes and fair blonde hair (since Hyuuga means "light") she's happy, energetic and a true leader and the same age as Aoi, 5. The second youngest is Atsuko, because of the fact that she was born in the fall, by Ryuu and Deidara. Again they were the god parents. Atsuko was tough and likes to play soccer with Naruto despite being 3 and a half. And lastly, Sakiko, after her god mother, she's giggly and bubbly, now 2.

Ryuu and Deidara were dating until they were 27, since Deidara was too much of a kid to pop the question. But he finaly asked on Ryuu's birthday when they were 27. They had only one girl, Isamu (Warrior, Ryuu doesn't take shit, goes together.) So, her god mother was Midoriko, and god father was (Why not) Naruto. Isamu has Ryuu's personality, but Deidara's blond hair, who is 4.

Midoriko and Itachi got married when they first got out of high school and had two boys. The oldest, Daichi, meaning 'first son', now 8, he is alot like Itachi, a high achiever, smart. There secound son was named Jiro, 'second son', is 6 and follows Daichi around like he's a masiya, acting like Sasuke.

Temari and Mateo dated for a long time before getting married at 28, and Temari having her twin daughters when she was 29. One of the two are Akira, 3, who has a determined personality and will okay grades in the ninja academy, but her role will be more of a talkative girl in school. And the other girl, Yuki, age 3 too, is shy and will get high grades in school, while being the shy girl in school.

Kiba and Amaya dated until the girls set up a match making plan to get them together. AKA, telling Kiba that Amaya was going to leave him if he didn't propose. So they got married when they were 26 and had two children. A older daughter Setsuko, now 5, with Amaya's and Kiba's fun personality. And a younger son Hiroaki, who is 3, and will have a serious and cool personality.

Shino and Ayaka dated until Shino finaly got enough courage to propose at age 27. They had only one son, Midoka 'tranqual' who is as silent as Shino and Ayaka's stubbornness (nothing agents her at all.), and will achieve high in school, now 4 an a half.

Kanami and Garra married at 30, even thought they will have no children, they were both god parents and great god parents. (AN: LOL)

And when they were all in high school, they stuck together between break ups, drugs, alcohol, rivalries, drama, death, life, time and of course there sweet 16's, they were still friends and siblings forever.

* * *

**Cheesest. Ending. Ever. I know. It took me so long because, the story kept deleting itself, so I finaly did most of it on microsoft word. But I didn't like how it sounded. So I re-wrote it, and now it's finaly finished! Thanks guys, you all rule!**

* * *


End file.
